exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ronakh
Ronakh is a mysterious individual serving as a recurring antagonistic figure. Story Save yourself a Penny Ronakh is known as the first Hero of Elysandre's Recurring Triad. He is also the first victim, having lost his love Minaressa to the hands of her curse. As a result, Ronakh spent millennia carefully planning his revenge - among others, corrupting Mizuya Medeah, influencing Thalyssa Delyoro, and making sure he could destroy Elysandre's vessel. Ronakh's convoluted plan seemed to work at first - approaching Thalyssa's group as a boatman, he allowed himself to infiltrate Elysandre's defenses and destroyed her vessel, becoming The World's Enemy. Stories say he was then defeated, but he possesses no memories of that, his mind instead fading to black until he was summoned in the Venatio by Angra Mainyu. There, bound by the promise of Minaressa's resurrection, Ronakh acted as an agent of Angra Mainyu, tormenting Thalyssa about the existence of Ellie Monty; this resulted in Thalyssa attempting to offer herself to Angra Mainyu in exchange for Ellie and Minaressa's life. A surprised Ronakh forsook his hostile ways and left the board alongside Minaressa, his destination yet unknown. For the Ferryman Ronakh reappeared during the replaying of Thalyssa's story, with Minaressa once more taken away from her. Taking hold of the Sword of Elysandre, he teasingly prevented Thalyssa from obtaining it until she proved her worth (by means of fishing a giant fiendish crab, a convoluted way to trick her into entering abyssal realms to save Minaressa). He also cryptically helped her with finding the truth about the world's new game master. Ronakh made punctual appearances in Thalyssa's journey, even saving her life in Abaddon, and allowing her to travel to Inferno, showing her gratitude for Thalyssa helping him twice - and returning to her in the end, alongside a resurrected and finally saved Minaressa, in order to shatter the boundaries of Elysea's hidden domain, allowing Thalyssa to proceed to the final fight. Appearance Ronakh seems like an innocuous middle-aged man with silver hair and light green eyes, always kept half-shut, dressed in an aged black and green garb. He constantly smiles, and hides his expression beneath a large top hat. Personality Deeply tied to the essence of Abaddon, Ronakh is a man who gave up on everything for the sake of breaking Elysandre's cycle. As a result, he seems somewhat inhuman - cracking jokes that appeal to a higher plane of existence, showing apathy and indifference to most events, and not caring the slightest bit about the life and death of others. Nihilism and desperate humor are his two major defining threats, although his love for Minaressa, even after millennia, has endured. Powers * Meta Awareness: Ronakh is fully conscious of the rules that govern his own world - in Pathfinder turn-by-turn combat, he is able to act during others' turns, disregarding the rules that bind him. He also has insight about the world's nature as though he had a Glimpse of the Veil. * Daemonic Powers: Ronakh can summon Daemons, manipulate Souls, and freely travel to Abaddon, hinting at a half-Daemonic existence. * Magical Mastery: Ronakh is an immensely powerful magician, performing miracles in the blink of an eye. He was the one to create the first Evoker's Candle. Storylines * Quintessence of Myth features him. * Venatio : True Evil features him. * Quiescence of Myth features him. Well duh. Trivia * His name is an anagram on 'Kharon', referring to Charon, the ferryman of the underworld. * Him asking for a massif fiendish crab in exchange for the legendary blade of Elysandre, is a meta reference to a dialogue in the infamous CD-I version of Legend of Zelda : Faces of Evil. In that dialogue, a fisherman grants protagonist Link the Master Sword after showing him a Gohma, a type of giant crustacean beast. Category:Character Category:Venatio Category:Abaddon Category:Elysiana Category:Meta